A vacuum jet apparatus is known, which comprises a nozzle for discharge of an active steam medium, a mixing chamber and a diffuser (see, for example, patent DE, 51229,).
This jet apparatus has a low efficiency factor and requires great energy consumption for production of the active steam.
The closest analogue of the apparatus described in the present invention is a liquid-gas jet apparatus, which comprises a nozzle for feed of an ejecting liquid medium and a mixing chamber (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,597,).
The jet apparatus creates a rarefaction in the evacuated object using energy of the ejecting liquid medium and a rather compact self-contained device for evacuation of various vapor-gas mediums. But it is difficult and in some cases impossible to provide stable operation of this jet apparatus if the apparatus is designed for evacuation of large amounts of gases. This is related to the fact, that the scale effect reduces to zero the advantages of the apparatus as caused by the peculiarities in forming the ejecting medium's flow in its nozzle.